List of Songs
This is a list of all songs in Super Smash Bros. Extreme (bar the menu themes) and the stages that they appear on. Italics indicate a new remix. Bold means the song is unlockable. Unlockable stages do not have unlockable songs, with the exception of Kurken Island. Super Mushroom Kingdom * Super Mario Medley * Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Ground Theme / Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Mushroomy Kingdom * Super Mario Bros. Medley * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley * Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 * Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) * Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) Ver. 2 * Underground Theme - Super Mario Land * Ground Theme - Super Mario World * Super Mario World Medley * Main Theme - New Super Mario Bros. * Ground Theme - New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Ground Theme - New Super Mario Bros. U * Title Theme - Super Mario Maker Last Resort *''Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion 3'' *Luigi's Mansion Theme *Luigi's Mansion Series Medley *Luigi's Mansion Medley *On the Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver. (Luigi's Mansion 2) *Chill (Dr. Mario) *'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' *'Mario Paint Medley' *'Tetris: Type A' Princess Peach's Castle * Staff Roll (Super Mario 64) * Peach's Castle * Dr. Mario * Rainbow Cruise * Slide * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) Ver. 2 * Fossil Falls * New Donk City * Jump Up, Super Star! * Steam Gardens * Ground Theme (Band Performance) * Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros) * Title Theme / Ending Theme (Super Mario World) * Rolling Hills A Bowser's Castle * Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 * Fortress Boss - Super Mario Bros. 3 * King Bowser * Bowser's Galaxy Generator * Fated Battle * The Great Tower Showdown 2 * The Grand Finale * Honeylune Ridge * Break Free (Lead the Way) Buoy Base Galaxy * Space Storm Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy * Egg Planet * Egg Planet Ver. 2 * Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme * Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Theme of SMG2 * The Starship Sails * Sky Station Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy * Sweet Mystery Galaxy * Melty Monster Galaxy * Delfino Plaza * Delfino Plaza Ver. 2 * Ricco Harbor Airships * Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style * Airship Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Castle / Boss Fortress - Super Mario World / SMB 3 * Fortress Boss - Super Mario World Daisy Circuit * Daisy Circuit * SNES Mario Circuit * Luigi Raceway * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Waluigi Pinball * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS * Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS * Circuit - Mario Kart Wii * Mushroom Gorge * Toad's Factory * Moonview Highway * Circuit - Mario Kart 7 * Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart Stadium * Cloudtop Cruise * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 8 * Rainbow Road Medley * Dragon Driftway * Ice Ice Outpost Paper Kingdom * Main Theme - Paper Mario Color Splash * Paper Mario Medley * Battle! - Paper Mario: Color Splash * Try, Try Again * Gritzy Desert * Tough Guy Alert! * This is Minion Turf! * It's Fawful! * Attack and Run! * Time's Running Out! * Mixed Up Scramble The Palace * Mario Tennis / Mario Golf * World Tour * Classic Tennis - Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Soccer - Kingdom Stadium (Night) * Baseball - Country Field (Away Team) * Menu - Mario Tennis Aces * Marina Stadium * Pandemonium * Title Theme - Mario Party: Island Tour * Rocket Road Super Bell Hill * Chainlink Charge * Super Bell Hill * Champion Road * Plucky Pass Beginnings * The King of Pyropuff Peak * Ground Theme / Underwater Theme - Super Mario 3D Land Forest Maze * Beware the Forests's Mushrooms * Fight Against an Armed Boss * Rose Town * Slope 75m *''Donkey Kong 3 Medley'' *25m *Donkey Kong *Opening (Donkey Kong) *'Donkey Kong / Donkey Kong Jr. Medley ' *'Mario Bros.' *'Title Theme - Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars' Jungle Deeps * Jungle Level *DK Rap *DK Island Swing *Jungle Hijinx *Jungle Level Jazz Style *Jungle Level Tribal Style *Gear Getaway *Stickerbrush Symphony *'The Map Page / Bonus Level' *Ice Cave Chant *Funky's Fugue Gangplank Galleon * Gang-Plank Galleon * King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 * Crocodile Cacophony * Battle for Storm Hill * Boss 2 - DK: Jungle Climber Mangrove Cove * Mangrove Cove * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals) * Swinger Flinger * Big Top Bop * Snakey Chantey Great Plateau Tower * Shop - The Legend of Zelda * Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda * Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda * Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda Ver. 2 * Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda Ver. 3 * Overworld & Underworld * The Legend of Zelda Medley * Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Dark World * Dark World Ver. 2 * Hidden Mountain & Forest * Tal Tal Heights * Hyrule Main Theme * Yuga Battle * Lorule Main Theme * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM * Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Kass's Theme Gerudo Valley * Kotake and Koume * Gerudo Valley * Gerudo Valley Ver. 2 * Ocarina of Time Medley Hyrule Temple * Temple Medley * Temple Theme * Great Temple / Temple * Hyrule Castle (Outside) Death Mountain * Death Mountain * Volvagia Battle * Calamity Ganon Battle - Second Form Dragon Roost Island * Dragon Roost Island * Song of Storms * The Great Sea * Molgera * Village of the Blue Maiden * Full Steam Ahead * Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes * Woodlands - The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Great Bay * Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Majora's Theme * Clock Tower * Fairy's Fountain * Termina Field Skyloft * Ballad of the Goddess * Ballad of the Goddess Ver. 2 * Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Midna's Lament * The Hidden Village Lake Hylia * Hyrule Field Theme * Saria's Theme * Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle Brinstar * Brinstar * Brinstar Ver. 2 * Brinstar Depths * Brinstar Depths Ver. 2 * Title Theme - Metroid * Escape * Ending (Metroid) Frigate Orpheon * Tallon Overworld Depths * Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior * Norfair * Sector 1 * Opening/Menu - Metroid Prime * Multiplayer - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Vs. Parasite Queen * Vs. Parasite Queen Ver. 2 * Magmoor Caverns * Boss Battle 4 - Metroid: Samus Returns * End Results - Metroid: Samus Returns Tourian * Vs. Ridley * Vs. Ridley Ver. 2 * Vs. Meta Ridley * Nemesis Ridley * Lockdown Battle Theme * The Burning Lava Fish Oubilette * Vs. Sylux * Psycho Bits * Main Theme - Metroid Prime: Federation Force Crafted World * Main Theme - Yoshi's Crafted World * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island Ver. 2 * Obstacle Course - Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Tale * Flower Field * Wildlands * Main Theme - Yoshi's New Island * Bandit Valley * Main Theme - Yoshi's Woolly World Fruity Forest * Main Theme - Kirby Star Allies * Green Greens * Green Greens Ver. 2 * Kirby Retro Medley * Staff Credits - Kirby's Dream Land * Planet Popstar * 02 Battle * Forest/Nature Area * Squeak Squad Theme * Venturing into the Mechanized World * Pink Ball Activate! * Kirby Battle Royale: Main Theme * A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 Fountain of Dreams * Masked Dedede * King Dedede's Theme * King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2 * Ice Cream Island * Butter Building * Butter Building Ver. 2 * Boss Theme Medley - Kirby Series Halberd * Meta Knight's Revenge * Gourmet Race * Gourmet Race Ver. 2 * The Great Cave Offensive * Vs. Marx * Forest Stage * Celestial Valley * Frozen Hillside * City Trial * The Legendary Air Ride Machine * Checker Knights Patch Castle * Patch Castle * Vs. Fangora * Vs. Hot Wings * Quilty Square Halcandra * C-R-O-W-N-E-D Ver. 3 * C-R-O-W-N-E-D Ver. 2 * C-R-O-W-N-E-D * The Adventure Begins * Through the Forest * Sky Tower * Dangerous Dinner Eternal Dreamland * Revenge of the Enemy * Floral Fields * Fatal Blooms in Moonlight * The World to Win * Decisive Battlefield Lylat Cruise * Meteor * Main Theme - Star Fox * Main Theme - Star Fox 64 * Main Theme - Star Fox 64 Ver. 2 * Star Fox Medley * Sector Ω Fortuna * Fortuna * Corneria - Star Fox * Corneria - Star Fox Zero * Return to Corneria - Star Fox Zero * Break: Through the Ice Venom * Surprise Attack * Star Wolf * Star Wolf / Sector Z Solar * Ruthless Lizard * Area 6 * Area 6 Ver. 2 * Theme From Area 6 / Missile Slipstream Meeting Place * Meeting Place * Chase - PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * Battle - Strong Pokemon * Wish Park * Chase - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond * Battle - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond Pokemon Center * Poke Mart * Pokemon Center * Pokemon Center (Sword / Shield) * Do Your Best, As Always! * Guildmaster Wigglytuff Mt. Silver * Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue Medley * Road to Viridian City - Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue * Pokémon Gold / Pokémon Silver Medley Spear Pillar * Dialga/Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! * Team Galactic Battle * Champion Cynthia * Wild Pokemon Battle - Pokemon Diamond / Pokemon Pearl * Reshiram/Zekrom Battle * N's Castle Medley * Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire * Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire * Lorekeeper Zinnia Battle * Steven Battle * Route 10 * Route 23 Galar Floats * Wild Pokemon Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield * Trainer Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield * Gym Leader Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield * Rival Hop Battle * Cooking * Wedgehurst * Encounter (Zacian/Zamazenta) * Battle! (Zacian/Zamazenta) * Max Raid (Eternatus) Pokemon Stadium X * Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue * Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue Ver. 2 * Pokémon Gym/Evolution - Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue * The Battle at the Summit! Prism Tower * Elite Four Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y * Lumiose City * Trainer Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y * Wild Pokemon Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y * Team Flare Battle * Champion Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y Ultra Space * Ultra Wormhole * Battle! (Elite Four) / Battle! (Solgaleo/Lunala) * Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon * Battle! (Trainer) - Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon * Battle! (Island Kahuna) * Battle! (Gladion) Podunk * Pokey Means Business * Pollyanna (I Believe in You) * Bein' Friends * Onett Theme / Winters Theme * Fourside * Magicant * Magicant Ver. 2 * Smiles and Tears New Pork City * Back Beat Battle * Porky's Theme * Unfounded Revenge / Smshing Song of Praise * You Call This a Utopia?! * Mother 3 Love Theme * Humoresque of a Little Dog * Snowman Mute City * For the Glory * Mute City * Mute City Ver. 2 * Mute City Ver. 3 * Mute City (SNES) * Big Blue * Big Blue Ver. 2 * F-ZERO Medley Phantom Road * Death Wind * Sand Ocean * Fire Field * White Land * Port Town * Red Canyon * Silence * Dream Chaser * Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance! * Devil's Call in Your Heart * Shotgun Kiss * Planet Colors * Brain Cleaner * Car Select Summit * Ice Climber Medley * Ice Climber * Icicle Mountain * Clu Clu Land Castle Siege * Fire Emblem Theme * Shadow Dragon Medley * Story 5 Meeting * Under This Banner * Advance * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley * Edge of Adversity * Preparing to Advance * Code Name: F.E. * Lords-A Chance Encounter Araphen * Beneath A New Light * Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure * Winning Road - Roy's Hope Fort Alpea * Victory Is Near * Crimean Army Sortie * Against the Dark Knight * Power-Hungry Fool * Eternal Bond * The Devoted * Time of Action * Pray for Victory Arena Ferox * "Don't Speak Her Name!" * Id (Purpose) * Prelude (Ablaze) * Duty (Ablaze) * Destiny (Ablaze) * Conquest (Ablaze) * Chaos (Ablaze) Hoshido-Nohr Tour * A Dark Fall * Lost in Thoughts All Alone * Lost in Thoughts All Alone Ver. 2 * Lost in Thoughts All Alone (English) * Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Japanese) * You of the Light * Coming Demise Duma Tower * Stairway of Delight * With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) * Fight 1 - Fire Emblem Gaiden * Lords-Showdown * March to Deliverance * Lord of a Dead Empire * Those Who Challenge Gods * The Scions' Dance in Purgatory * What Lies at the End * Twilight of the Gods Serenes Forest * Fire Emblem Theme (Heroic Origins) * Resolute Heart * Reincarnation * Gear Up For… * Meeting Theme Series Medley * Coliseum Series Medley Nabata Desert * Loyalty * Attack - Fire Emblem * Companions * Distant Travels * A Knight's Oath * An Unexpected Caller * Inescapable Fate * Binding Ties * Scars of the Scourning * Main Theme - Fire Emblem: Three Houses * Main Theme - Fire Emblem: Three Houses (JP) * Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) * Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) (JP) * Fódlan Winds * Blue Skies and a Battle * Tearing Through Heaven * Chasing Daybreak * Between Heaven and Earth * Paths That Will Never Cross * The Apex of the World Flat Zone 3 * Flat Zone 3 * Flat Zone 2 * Flat Zone Skyworld * Title Theme - Kid Icarus * Underworld * Overworld * Kid Icarus Original Medley Thunder Cloud Temple * The Reaper's Line of Sight * Thunder Cloud Temple * Lightning Chariot Base * Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising * Boss Fight 2 - Kid Icarus: Uprising * Magnus's Theme * In the Space-Pirate Ship * Hades's Infernal Theme * Wrath of the Reset Bomb * Dark Pit's Theme * Destroyed Skyworld Syrup Castle * Ruins - Wario Land: Shake It! * WarioWare, Inc. * WarioWare, Inc. Medley * Ashley's Song * Ashley's Song (JP) * Mike's Song * Mike's Song (JP) * Mona Pizza's Song * Mona Pizza's Song (JP) * Gamer Big Shell * Theme of Tara * Theme of Solid Snake * Cavern * Encounter * Yell "Dead Cell" * Snake Eater * Snake Eater (Instrumental) * Battle in the Base * MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ * Calling to the Night * Main Theme - METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER * Maximum Speed Spring Yard Zone * Spring Yard Zone * Green Hill Zone * Scrap Brain Zone * Emerald Hill Zone * Sonic Boom * Angel Island Zone * Super Sonic Racing * Open Your Heart * Live & Learn * Escape from the City * Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On * Seven Rings in Hand * Knight of the Wind * Reach for the Stars * Rooftop Run * Wonder World * Windy Hill - Zone 1 * Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) * Fist Bump * Sunset Heights * After Burner (∞ Climax Mix) * Pioneer 2 Brilliant Garden * Main Theme - Pikmin * Forest of Hope * Stage Clear / Title Theme - Pikmin * Environmental Noises * World Map - Pikmin 2 * Stage Select - Pikmin 2 * Garden of Hope * Garden of Hope (Original) * Mission Mode - Pikmin 3 * The Keeper of the Lake * Flashes of Fear * Over Wintry Mountains * Fragment of Hope Town and City * Title - Animal Crossing * Title - Animal Crossing Ver. 2 * Title - Animal Crossing: Wild World * Go K.K Rider! * 2:00 a.m. * House Preview * Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store * The Roost * Plaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World) * Title (Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer) Lighthouse * Title - Animal Crossing New Leaf * Tour - Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Kapp'n's Song * Tortimer Island Medley * Outdoors at 7 p.m. (Sunny) / Main Street * Bubblegum K.K. Gear Fortress * Title Theme (Mega Man II) * Gear Fortress Stage * Main Title - Mega Man 11 * Cut Man Stage * Guts Man Stage * Ice Man Stage * Bomb Man Stage * Fire Man Stage * Mega Man Retro Medley * Mega Man 2 Medley * Metal Man Stage * Air Man Stage * Quick Man Stage * Crash Man Stage * Flash Man Stage * Wood Man Stage * Mega Man 2 Retro Medley * Hard Man Stage * Top Man Stage * Snake Man Stage * Spark Man Stage * Shadow Man Stage * Mega Man 3 Retro Medley * Mega Man 4 Medley * Gravity Man Stage * Napalm Man Stage * Dark Man Stage * Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley * Flash in the Dark * We're the Robots * Opening Stage - Mega Man X * X vs ZERO * Theme of Zero - Mega Man X * Departure (Mythos) * Esperanto (Mythos) * Shooting Star Wii Fit Studio * Main Menu - Wii Fit * Super Hoop * Rhythm Boxing * Advanced Step * Yoga * Skateboard Arena (Free Mode) * Mischeivous Mole-way * Wii Fit Plus Medley * Core Luge * Training Menu - Wii Fit U Boxing Ring * Head to Head Fight * Jogging/Countdown * Minor Circuit (Original) * Minor Circuit * Title - Punch-Out!! * World Circuit Theme Gaur Plain * The End Lies Ahead * Gaur Plain * Gaur Plain (Night) * You Will Know Our Names * Xenoblade Chronicles Medley * An Obstacle in Our Path - Xenoblade Chronicles * Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles * Mechanical Rhythm * Crisis * Engage the Enemy * Riki the Legendary Hero * Unfinished Battle BLADE Tower *''Theme X'' *Uncontrollable * Black Tar Gormott Province * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley * Gormott * Gormott (Night) * Battle!! - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * Battle!! - Torna, the Golden Country * Exploration * Still, Move Forward! * You Will Recall Our Names * Those Who Stand Against Our Path * Incoming! * Monster Surprised You * Bringer of Chaos! * Counterattack * A Nopon's Life * Drifting Souls (Instrumental) Duck Season * Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley * Duck Hunt Medley * Duck Hunt Medley Ver. 2 Pac-World * PAC-MAN * PAC-MAN (Club Mix) * PAC-MAN'S PARK / BLOCK TOWN * Pac-Man's Park * Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 1 * Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 2 * Galaga Medley * Mappy Medley * Libble Rabble Retro Medley * Metro-Cross Retro Medley * Sky Kid Retro Medley * Bravoman Retro Medley * Area 1 - Dragon Spirit Suzaku Castle 2 * Ryu Stage * Ryu Stage Type A * Ryu Stage Type B * Ken Stage * Ken Stage Type A * Ken Stage Type B * Guile Stage * Guile Stage Type A * Guile Stage Type B * Vega Stage * Vega Stage Type A * Vega Stage Type B * E. Honda Stage Type A * E. Honda Stage Type B * Chun-Li Stage Type A * Chun-Li Stage Type B * Blanka Stage Type A * Blanka Stage Type B * Zangief Stage Type A * Zangief Stage Type B * Dhalsim Stage Type A * Dhalsim Stage Type B * Balrog Stage Type A * Balrog Stage Type B * Sagat Stage Type A * Sagat Stage Type B * M. Bision Stage Type A * M. Bison Stage Type B * T. Hawk Stage Type A * T. Hawk Stage Type B * Fei Long Stage Type A * Fei Long Stage Type B * Dee Jay Stage Type A * Dee Jay Stage Type B * Cammy Stage Type A * Cammy Stage Type B * Player Select Type A * Player Select Type B Istory Falls * Clash on the Big Bridge * Let the Battles Begin! * Fight On! * Serpent Eating The Ground * That Person's Name Is * Wicked Flight Inferno * Let's Hit The Climax! * Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Instrumental) * One Of A Kind * Riders Of The Light * Let's Dance, Boys! * Red & Black * Friendship * Tomorrow Is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) (Instrumental) * The Legend of Aesir * Time For The Climax! Arowana Mall * Splattack! * Splattack! (Original) * Inkoming! * Ink or Sink * Seaskape * Kraken Up * Metalopod * Split & Splat * Rip Entry * Undertow * Don't Slip * Endolphin Surge * Now or Never! - Splatoon * Now or Never! - Splatoon 2 * Now or Never! (Splatfest Version) * Ink Me Up * Octoweaponry * I Am Octavio * Calamari Inkantation * Bomb Rush Blush * Ebb & Flow * Acid Hues * Muck Warfare * Deluge Dirge Dracula's Castle * Bloody Tears / Monster Dance * Vampire Killer * Vampire Killer (Original) * Lost Painting * Divine Bloodlines * Out of Time * Starker - Wicked Child * Aquarius * Awake * Lament of Innocence * Cross Your Heart * Beginning * Iron-Blue Intention * Dance of Gold * Dwelling of Doom * Nothing to Lose * Dracula's Castle * Dance of Illusions * Simon's Theme (The Arcade) * Ruined Castle Gallery * Black Night * Can't Wait Until Night * Simon Belmont Theme * Slash * Mad Forest * The Tragic Prince * Crash in the Dark Night * Ripped Silence * Hail from the Past * Jail of Jewel * Twilight Stigmata * Jet Black Wings * Go! Getsu Fuma * Silent Howling Casino of Envy * Life Will Change * Life Will Change (Instrumental) * Last Surprise * Beneath the Mask * The Spirit * Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There * Rivers In the Desert * Our Beginning * Blooming Villain * Colors Flying High * Take Over * I Believe * You Are Stronger * Reach Out To The Truth * I'll Face Myself * Like a Dream Come True * Time To Make History * Mass Destruction * The Battle for Everyone's Souls * Burn My Dread * Heartful Cry * Aria of the Soul * Road Less Taken * Elcrest, The Legendary Hero * Battlefield - The First Battle Yggdrasil's Altar * DRAGON QUEST XI Boss * The Hero Goes Forth With a Determination * Unflinchable Courage * Adventure - DRAGON QUEST III * Fighting Spirits * Battle For The Glory * Wagon Wheel's March * War Cry * Marching Through The Fields Mumbo's Mountain *''Final Battle - Banjo-Kazooie'' *Mumbo's Mountain *Spiral Mountain *Main Theme - Banjo-Kazooie *Treasure Trove Cove *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Vs. Klungo *Vs. Mr. Patch *Vs. Lord Woo Fak Fak King of Fighters Stadium * Chotto Ko'iki na Kenka Yarou - FATAL FURY * Haremar Faith Capoeira School - Song of the Fight (Believers Will Be Saved) - FATAL FURY * The Sea Knows - FATAL FURY * Kurikinton - FATAL FURY 2 * Pasta - FATAL FURY 2 * A New Poem That the South Thailand Wants to Tell - FATAL FURY 2 * Tarkun and Kitapy - FATAL FURY 2 * Let's Go to Seoul! - FATAL FURY 2 * The London March - FATAL FURY 2 * The Working Matador - FATAL FURY 2 * Soy Sauce for Geese - FATAL FURY SPECIAL * Ryuko no Ken Ver.230000000.0 - FATAL FURY SPECIAL * Big Shot! - FATAL FURY 3 * 11th Street - FATAL FURY WILD AMBITION * Ne! - KOF '94 * Stormy Saxophone 2 - KOF '96 * 176th Street - KOF '99 * Terry115 - KOF 2000 * DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ - KOF 2002 UM * ESAKA!! - KOF 2002 UM * KD-0079+ - KOF 2002 UM * Undercover - KOF 2002 UM * Cutting Edge - KOF 2002 UM * Street Dancer - KOF XI * The Second Joker - KOF XIII * Esaka Continues... - KOF XIII * Wild Street - KOF XIII * Tame a Bad Boy - KOF XIII * KDD-0063 - KOF XIII * Soy Sauce for Geese - KOF XIV * Kuri Kinton Flavor - KOF XIV * W.W.III - KOF XIV * New Order - KOF XIV * Yappari ESAKA - KOF XIV * Departure from South Town - KOF XIV * IKARI - KOF XIV * Main Theme - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy * Theme of SYD - Alpha Mission * Forest World - Athena * Psycho Soldier Theme * Psycho Soldier Theme (Overseas Version) * ART of FIGHT - Art of Fighting * Tuna - SAMURAI SHODOWN * Banquet of Nature - SAMURAI SHODOWN * Gaia - SAMURAI SHODOWN * Main Theme - METAL SLUG * Assault Theme - METAL SLUG 1-3 * Final Attack - METAL SLUG 1-6 * Judgment - METAL SLUG 2 * Blue Water Fangs (The Island of Dr. Moreau) - METAL SLUG 3 Runbow * Karate Man (Struck by the Rain) * A Scroll in the Park * Two Feet and a Heartbeat * Sand in My Shorts * O, Satura! * Lockstep * Blue Birds * Monkey Watch * Fruit Basket * Tetris: Type B * The Valedictory Elegy * Attack - Soma Bringer * Marionation Gear * ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 100! * Jergingha: Planet Destruction Form * Trouble Breweing II * Welcome Center * Battle Start - Fossil Fighters: Frontier * Floral Fury * Skelter * Encounter of Destiny * Invincible Rainbow Arrow * Brave Steel * SUNSHINE COASTLINE Welgaia * Beat the Angel * Fatalize * Fighting of the Spirit * Furnace of War * A Bet On This Bout * Restless Blade * Tenacity * A Formidable Foe Stands In The Way * Fury Sparks * Never Surrender * Fang Which Wants Blood * Meaning of Birth N. Sanity Beach * N. Sanity Beach * Jungle Rollers / Rolling Stones * Dr. Neo Cortex * Warp Room * Coco Bandicoot (Hologram) * Orient Express / Midnight Run * Dr. Neo Cortex (Warped) * Menu - Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled Wuhu Island *Balloon Fight Medley * Balloon Trip * Balloon Trip Ver. 2 *Title Theme - Wii Sports *Wii Sports Series Medley *Opening Theme / Select - Wii Sports *'Tennis - Training' *'Baseball - Training' *Title Theme - Wii Sports Resort *Title Theme - Wii Sports Club *'Sport Set-Up' *Wii Sports Resort *Wii Sports Resort Ver. 2 *'Charge! - Wii Play' *Light Plane *'Light Plane Ver. 2' *Light Plane (Vocal Mix) *'Pedal Glider' *'Turbo Jet' *'Tomodochi Life' *'Afternoon on the Island' PictoChat 3 * PictoChat * Stack-Up / Gyromite * Wii Shop Channel * Mii Channel * Mii Plaza * Find Mii / Find Mii II Medley * Save the World, Heroes! * Dark Lord * Title Theme - Nintendo Land * Nintendo Land Medley * Final Results - Wii Party U * Title Theme - NES Remix 2 * Title Theme - Nintendo Badge Arcade * Arcade Bunny's Theme * Tetris 99 * The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley * Douchuumen - The Mysterious Murasame Castle * Lip's Theme - Panel de Pon * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! * Menu - Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! * Title Theme - Big Brain Academy * Style Savvy: Trendsetters * Pop Fashion Show * Ring a Ding * Shin Onigashima Medley * Yūyūki Medley * Tunnel Scene - X * Tunnel Scene - X-Scape * Culdcept * Revolt -Striving for Hope-''' * '''Worthy Rival Battle * Bathtime Theme * Bathtime Theme Ver. 2 * Bathtime Theme (Vocal Mix) * Personal Trainer: Cooking * Glory of Heracles * PERFORMANCE * Filled with Hope * Boss 1 - Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword * Frontier Battle * Garage * Dawn in the Desert * Struggle Against Chaos * Noisy Notebook * Swan Lesson * Tomorrow's Passion Bomb Factory * Gradius Medley * Stage Theme - Bomberman * Find The Door - Bomberman * Invincibility Theme - Bomberman * Level 1 - Super Bomberman * Level 2 - Super Bomberman * Level 3 - Super Bomberman * Green Garden - Bomberman 64 * Blue Resort - Bomberman 64 * Red Mountain - Bomberman 64 * White Ice (White Glacier) * Black City (Black Fortess) * Rainbow Palace Theme * Title Screen - Super Bomberman R * Bombers Assemble! Jibberish Jungle * Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase * Mysterious Swamps * The Swamp Whistler * Flight & Whirl * Enchanted Forest * World Map - Rayman Origins * The Snoring Tree - Imprisoned * The Lum King * Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! The Ark * Dark Hero * Savior * Savior (Instrumental) * The Only One * Jena Anderson Mt. Aleph * Vale * Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) * Weyard * Isaac's Battle Theme Excitebikes * Mach Rider Ver. 2 * Mach Rider * Excitebike Arena * Excite Truck * Title Theme - 3D Hot Rally Intersection * Scraper Sky High * Night Walker * Bad Surface * Rushing Heart * Unseen Entities * Purity & Strictly * Monochrome Memory * Snow Sisters * Maximize Power! * Moving Like a Blossoming Lily♪ * Gathers Under Night * Rebellion * Blood Drain No More Heroes Motel * Main Theme - No More Heroes * Pleather for Breakfast * Psycho Soldier * Death Drive Courtroom * Stage 1 / Stage 2 - Ghosts 'N Goblins * Pursuit ~ Cornered * Objection! 2001 * Trial * Eccentric * Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark-Colored Coffee * The Sun Rises * Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka Ostrheinsburg Chapel * Raise Thy Sword * Hubris * History Unfolds * Evil Reborn * Eternal Struggle * History's Door * Eternal History Kurken Island * Solramimi * Kalma * Disorder in order * Rabbit & Crow * Spring Wind Skylark * Sand Dragon Battle * My Name Is Legion * Yesterday's Opponents are Today's Ingredients * Astral Blader * Red Zone * Flash Frost * Roar of Delirium * Disruptor * Criss Cross * Carmine * Ferocious Drive * A Gale * The Day of Fate's Return * Wolf King * The Sad Vampire * Snow and Memories * Lucia